The current state-of-the-art of video and audio capture, processing, and delivery may involve, for example, multiple capturing cameras and microphones throughout a venue. In the typical setup, each venue camera may be associated with a broadcast feed that can be selected for transmission to entities within the venue or entities in remote proximity to the venue.